deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:SPARTAN 119/The Forged (Fallout 4) VS The Followers of Yermak (DiplexHeated's Wasteland)
The Forged, the post-apocalyptic raider cult obsessed with metal and fire, who burned their way into the Commonwealth's raider underworld VS The Followers of Yermak, the post-nuclear war cult that terrorized the Novgorod region of Russia after World War III. WHO IS DEADLIEST!? =Combatants= Forged The Forged are a post-apocalyptic raider gang and cult who appear in the video game Fallout 4. The Forged are obsessed with metal and fire, seeming to view them as sacred. Their main base of operations is Saugus Ironworks in former Massachusetts, which the Forged have gotten back up and running, though it is not clear if they are using it to manufacture anything. The Forged were founded by a man known as “Slag” who is said to be from outside the region, and are known for extreme brutality and fearsome prowess in combat. When the Gunners attacked the ironworks, the Forged repelled them and killed several of their members. The Forged also are forcing the raiders based at the nearby Dunwich Borers mine to provide them with scrap metal for the ironworks as a “protection payment”. The Forged are every bit as brutal to their own as they are to their enemies. Prospective members must undergo brutal tests of worthiness, with those who fail being killed. Those who pass are then forced to take up a new name associated with fire or metal, such as “Flare”, “Blaze”, or “Steele”. Those who fail the initiation trials, or fail or disobey orders are brutally punished, with examples including being fed molten iron or thrown into “The Forge”, a vat of molten steel which the Forged seem to revere as a god. The Forged suffered a severe blow when the Sole Survivor kills their leader, Slag, as well as many others in combat after attempting to convice settler Jake Finch to return home rather than join the Forged. The Sole Survivor will also have to fight the Forged when searching the ironworks for a dampening coil if he chooses to aid Zao, the stranded Chinese submarine captain. Followers of Yermak The Followers of Yermak are a faction in the Youtube series DiplexHeated’s Wasteland. The Followers of Yermak are an enigmatic cult in the Novgorod Region of Russia, founded some time after the Third World War, with a base located somewhere between Lake Ilmen and Vizha. The origin of the name is unknown, though some speculate that the followers are named after the 16th century Cossak leader Yermak Timofeyevich, however, the name may be unrelated. The exact details of the cult’s beliefs are unknown because of their insular nature, however, they are known to be extermely violent and will attack anyone who crosses their paths, and were actively in conflict with the postwar factions, the Novgorod Republic, the New Order, and the Trade Union. Their conflict with the New Order, however, ended in an (at least temporary) alliance with the New Order with the goal of destroying their shared enemies, the Novgorod Republic and the Trade Union. Much of the Followers’ forces were killed during an attack on Veliky Novogorod, the Republic’s capital. Afterwards, the surviving Yermak troops were betrayed by the New Order. The Republic, however, was not finished, and a Republic-Trade Union alliance known as the Novgorod Commonwealth destroyed the main base of both the New Order and the Followers of Yermak. The last action involving the Followers was an attack on a group of Commonwealth civilians in retaliation for the destruction of their compound. As many of the civilians were armed, the followers suffered severe casualties in the attack, and the remnants were finally eradicated by Commonwealth forces, including an APC. =Weapons= Handguns N99 10mm Pistol (Forged) The N99 10mm Pistol is a semi-automatic pistol in the Fallout Universe which was the standard issue weapon of the US Military during the Great War of 2077 and saw widespread use in the postwar period by raiders, mercenaries and other factions. For the purposes of this match, the Forged will have a standard model with a 12-round magazine. The weapon can be assumed to have a similar effective range to real-world semi-automatic pistols, about 50 meters. Makarov Pistol (Yermak) The Makarov pistol is a Russian sidearm developed and produced in the Soviet Union. The Makarov was the standard sidearm for Soviet troops all the way until the collapse of the communist regime. Nikolai Makarov designed the weapon to replace the TT-33 pistol. Firing the 9x18mm Makarov, the pistol had a magazine capacity of eight rounds. The weapon was selected because of its simplicity and decent stopping power. Since 2003, the Makarov has been replaced by the MP-443 Grach. However, there are still a large number of these Soviet pistols on the market and are used by Russian law enforcement. More than a dozen countries still use the pistol as their side-arm of choice. 119’s Edge The Forged’s N99 10mm pistol for its more powerful round and larger magazine.   Close-Range Flamethrower (Forged) A Flamethrower is a weapon that shoots flames, or more properly, flaming fuel such and gasoline or napalm, typically used to clear out bunkers, caves, trenches and other fortifications. Flamethrowers were invented in the by the Germans during the First World War and saw extensive use in the Second World War, especially in the Pacific Theater. Flamethrowers were also used in the Korean and Vietnam Wars, but by the 1980s, they had been retired from the arsenals of most countries. An average flamethrower has two tanks filled with fuel (gas, napalm, etc) on the users back, linked to a fuel hose that runs to an igniter after the user opens the fuel valve and pulls the trigger. The flamethrower used by the Forged is a more compact model than those in real life, with a tank mounted under the weapon, instead of on the back of the user, and is fired from the hip. The flamethrower has a very short range, at most 20 meters. AA-12 (Yermak) While it is not clear how, the Followers of Yermak have managed to get their hands on some AA-12 automatic shotguns. The Auto Assault-12 (AA-12), originally designed and known as the Atchisson Assault Shotgun, is a shotgun developed in 1972 by Maxwell Atchisson. The current 2005 version has been developed over 18 years since the patent was sold to Military Police Systems, Inc. The original design was the basis of several later weapons, including the USAS-12. The weapon is selective fire, operating as a semi-automatic, or in fully automatic mode at 300 rounds per minute. It is fed from either an 8-shell box magazine, or a 20- or 32-shell drum magazine. For the purposes of this match, it will be loaded with buckshot, giving it an effective range of about 50 meters, with a 32-shell magazine. 119’s Edge The Followers of Yermak’s AA-12 for its superior range. Rifles 5.56mm Assault Rifle (Forged) The 5.56mm assault rifle of the Fallout universe is a complete departure from the G3-inspired rifle from the last game, with a large, heavy barrel equipped with (for some reason), what appears to a be a water-cooling shroud similar to a Maxim gun. Some variants of the weapon (including the one in this match), are capable of fully automatic fire. As it is a video game weapon, the exact effective range is not known, however, it can be assumed to be similar to other 5.56mm weapons (~500 meters). The weapon is very heavy for its class, weighing in at about 15 pounds. The rifle will, for the purpose of this match be equipped with standard iron sights and have a 36-round magazine. AK-74 (Yermak) The AK-74 (Russian: Автомат Калашникова образца 1974 года or "Kalashnikov automatic rifle model 1974") is an assault rifle developed in the early 1970s in the Soviet Union as the replacement for the earlier AKM. The weapon fires a 5.45mm round from a 30-round magazine, and is capable of fully automatic fire at a rate of fire of 650 rounds per minute. The weapon has a range of 625 meters. The AK-74 weighs 3.3 kg or about 7.25 pounds. 119’s Edge The AK-74 has a smaller magazine, however, the Fallout 4 assault rifle suffers from its ridiculously heavy weight with that completely unnecessary water cooling jacket. The AK may also have a longer range. Edge: Followers of Yermak Explosives Molotov Cocktail (Forged) As is expected given their obsession with fire, the Molotov Cocktail is one of the favorite weapons of the Forged. A Molotov Cocktail is an improvised incendiary grenade made from a glass bottle filled with gasoline, with a rag or piece of paper as a fuse. The weapons was orignally used against tanks during the Spanish Civil War, and later by the Finns in the Winter War, who gave the device its nickname. The weapon also saw extensive use in World War II. While it is no longer effective against modern tanks, the Molotov is still very effective at setting fire to structures and unarmored vehicles. RGD-5 Grenade (Yermak) The RGD-5 (Ruchnaya Granata Distantsionnaya) English "Hand Grenade Remote", is a post-World War II Soviet anti-personnel fragmentation grenade, designed in the early 1950s. RGD-5 was accepted to service in 1954. It is still in service with many of Russia's former client states and has been supplied to Iraq as well as other Arab nations. The weapon can be thrown about 35-45 meters by an average male soldier, with fatalities likely within three meters, though injury is possible within 15 meters. 119’s Edge The Followers of Yermak’s RGD-5 grenade for its greater lethality. Heavy Weapons Modified T-45 Power Armor (Forged) The T-45 Power Armor was the first power armor design used by the US Army in the Fallout Universe. Power Armor consisted of multiple bulletproof steel plates mounted on frame powered by multiple servos and hydraulics which moved with the movement of the operator. This essentially gives the user enhanced strength. The Forged leader, Slag, wears a full suit of T-45 power armor, albeit with missing plates replaced with scrap metal, with the exception of the helmet. This means that, while the chest plate is purposes-built power armor, the rest of the armor is made from scrap steel and probably less resiliant, and his head will have no protection at all. Power Armor can be damaged and penetrated by heavy weapons, as well as explosives and sustained small arms fire. Slag's power armor is visible in the image above. Technical w/ DShK machine gun (Yermak) A technical is a pickup truck armed with a machine gun or other heavy weapon used as an improvised fighting vehicle. Technicals may be armored by welding scrap steel plates to the sides of the vehicle, sometimes replacing the windshield with a steel plate with narrow vision slits (it will be armored for the purposes of this match). The Followers of Yermak, like most factions in the Russian Wasteland, make use of technicals as working military vehicles are rare. The technical in this battle will be armed with a DShK machine gun. The DShK 12.7mm Machinegun (Дегтярёва-Шпагина Крупнокалиберный or Degtyaryov-Shpagin Large-Calibre) was a Soviet heavy machine gun developed in the middle of the 20th century. It is currently phased out almost entirely by newer machine guns using the same caliber, the NSV and Kord. The weapons fires a 12.7 x 108mm round comparable to the .50 BMG, at a rate of fire of 600 RPM from a disintegrating metal link belt. The weapon has a range of up to 2000 meters. 119’s Edge While the Technical is less maneuverable thank the Power Armor, the heavy machine gun allows it to fire at longer ranges and hit harder than the Power Armor operator, who is restricted to using conventional small arms. While protected against small arms fire, Power Armor can be damaged and penetrated by heavy weapons (such as the DShK), as well as explosives and sustained small arms fire. Edge: Followers of Yermak {| border="1" class="wikitable" !Forged !X-Factor !Followers of Yermak |- |70 |Combat Experience |70 |- |40 |Tactics |60 |- |35 |Stealth |55 |- |35 |Training |35 |- |55 |Technology |50 |- |40 |Logistics |60 |- |100 |Brutality |90 |- |} Explanations Both factions have fought against powerful adversaries in the wastelands of their respective countries. The Forged have fought off attacks by the highly trained and disciplined Gunners, while the Followers of Yermak have fought against the forces of the larger, more heavily armed New Order, Trade Union, and Novgorod Republic. In terms of tactics, I give the Followers of Yermak as slight edge, as they are at least capable of launching sneak attacks, even if the attack ultimately failed, while the Forged seem to mostly use overwhelming force and intimidation related to brutality. This also causes the Forged to suffer in terms of stealth against the Followers because of their use of rather overt tactics and weapons, namely their obsession with incendiary weapons and habit of charging into battle. The Forged and the Followers are both groups of raiders with little formal training, learning to use their weapons during the course of raiding and surviving in the wastelands. The Forged take a slight edge in technology as they possess a working T-45 suit of power armor, but given its poor condition, it may not be enough to counter the Follower’s rugged, reliable weaponry. Most of the rest of the Forged carry conventional small arms and wear improvised armor like the Followers. In terms of the logistics, both factions have to scavenge and steal to get supplies, but the Followers take a slight edge as it has been only about a year since the nuclear war in the Wasteland timeline, while the Forged exist 200 years after the nuclear apocalypse. While this means both side will rely heavily on crudely repaired and maintained weapons and refilled cartridges, the Followers will be more likely to at least have some pre-war ammunition and good condition weapons, given that there will be more of them lying around a relatively short time after the war. In terms of brutality, both groups kill without question or remorse, but the Forged exceed even the Followers in terms of brutality, torturing even their own in brutal initiation ritual, and harshly punishing who disobey by severing hand or other limbs, casting them into a vat of molten steel, forcing molten metal down their throat, or even slaughtering their entire families. =Notes= *The battle will be 8 vs 8 and will take place on a ruined stretch of highway which runs through a forests, open fields, and an abandoned town- the combatants may engage each other or move to any location within the area. Neither side will be familiar with the area. =Battle= Forged: x8, Technical x1 Followers of Yermak: x8, Power Armor x1 A squad of Followers of Yermak walked down a highway towards an abandoned town, as a technical armed with a DShK machine gun slowly drove alongside them, having been sent out on a raiding party. Near the edge of the town was an old steelworks, which, little did they know, had been taken over by the Forged, looking to expand their operation. Five Forged guard stood on the catwalks on the exterior of the steel mill, keeping watch over the approach. As they spotted the Followers approaching, one of Forged guards raised an assault rifle and fired at the gunner on the Yermak technical. As soon as the gunner fell from the technical, one of the Followers of Yermak mounted up on the gun, while the rest lay down suppressing fire with their AKs. As soon as the new gunner mounted up on the technical, he lay down a hail of 12.7mm rounds in the direction of the Forged. The rounds blew right through the improvised scrap metal barricades the Forged had placed on the catwalks and the scrap metal barrier outside the steelworks, cutting down two members of the Forged. The Followers of Yermak advanced towards the steel mill, the fire from the machine gun on the technical forcing the Forged to retreat behind cover or into the steel mill itself, allowing the Followers to advance to barricade outside the entrance of the steel mill. As they did, however, two Forged Cultists threw Molotov cocktails at the technical, one of them setting fire to the vehicle. Two Yermak cultists were engulfed in flames as the vehicle burned. Both of the Forged cultists that threw the Molotov cocktails ran, one of them making it into the steel mill, but the other was not so lucky, being hit by three rounds from an AK-74 and falling face down on the ground. After making sure that there were no forged left outside the mill, the Followers of Yermak prepared to enter the building. One of them tossed an RGD-5 grenade into the interior of the building. The grenade exploded, killing one of the Forged, however, the others survived the explosion by taking cover behind piles of scrap metal waiting to be loaded into the vats of molten steel. The Followers of Yermak burst into the room to be greeted by a jet for fire from a flamethrower. Two of the Followers of Yermak were immolated by blast. One of the soldiers Yermak retaliated, firing his AA-12 automatic shotgun at the Forged with the flamethrower. The man's chest was perforated by several buckshot. If that didn't kill him, the explosion of his fuel tank certainly did. The fireball from the exploding flamethrower also ignited a second Forged, who flailed about wildly, trying to extinguish the flames. As he did, he accidentally fell into a vat of molten steel and was instantly incinerated. Having cleared the main floor of the mill, the Followers of Yermak burst into room containing the blast furnace. The lead Follower fired a three-round burst from his AA-12, killing a Forged cultist on the catwalks above the furnace. As soon as the Yermak cultist took down his Forged counterpart, however, he was struck several shots from an N-99 10mm pistol. The next Yermak cultist turned just in time to see the Forged leader, a man clad in power armor known as Slag, lunge at him, swinging a sword modified to emit flames from what looked like a modified blowtorch. The Yermak cultist raised his AK in front of the strike, only barely blocking it. The enhanced strength provided by his power armor allowed Slag to knock the Yermak Follower of his feet. Slag raised his flaming sword, which he called "Shishkebab" to finish off the Fallen Yermak cultist, but the strike never fell. Instead, the last Yermak cultist in the stack fired his Makarov pistol, scoring a perfect head shot, killing Slag instantly. The cultist walked over to his fellow and helped him to his feet. "It is not the will of Yermak that you die today, brother", the second Follower said. After helping his comrade up, the cultist takes Slag's sword for himself as a trophy. WINNER: Followers of Yermak Expert's Opinion The experts believed that the the Followers would win this battle because of the firepower of their technical and their superior AA-12 and grenade, which were more effective weapons than the flamethrower and Molotovs used by the Forged. Also of note was the superior logistics- existing soon after the apocalypse than the Forged. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Blog posts